tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dolby
Dolby is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 47 games, hosted 7, and coached in 3. Games played Main *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back - Townie *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas - Mad Hatter *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution - Townie *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Bus Driver *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Townie *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Townie (modkilled) *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Mafia Goon *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Nurse *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Decima Goon *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls - Townie *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Town Doctor *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Mafia Roleblocker Mini *TBT Mini Mafia - Townie (Kippla's replacement) *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Mafia Roleblocker (Tina's replacement) *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Townie (replaced by Tom) *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Vigilante *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Mason Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival - Advertiser *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions - Fanatic *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVII: Ryan's Third-Party - Bodyguard *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia - Bus Driver / Gunsmith *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia - Arsonist / Godfather (modkilled) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Serial Killer/Lyncher *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards - Mafia Framer Miller Usurper *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIX: 2016 Republican Primaries - Super-Saint *TBT Unofficial Mafia XL: 2016 Democratic Primaries - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLII: Neko Atsume SS3 - Super-Saint *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLV: Jackson 5 Dethy - Town Sane Cop *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIX: Office SS3 - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy - Town CPR Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Godfather / Traitor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXII: Fruit Mafia - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVI: Micro Gayme - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXV: One Chance SS3 - Townie Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVII: North Korean SS3 - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVI: Bus Driver Mafia - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War - Posts*TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia - Posts Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia V: Daycare Mafia - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists - Posts Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I Observers Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Mafia Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Role Claim *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Overall Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Third-Party Player Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Mafia Player *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Writing Category:Scummy award winners Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Hosts Category:Coaches Category:Players Category:Modkilled players